


My Unfinished Symphony

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Dream smp storyline, IM A SUCKER FOR THIS STORYLINE BRO, The Button, Wilbur wants to blow up Manburg, angsty boys, dream smp storyline with a twist, dream team, i may have spelt it ‘l’manberg’ and ‘l’manberg’ so just ignore that okay, if anyone in the story is uncomfortable it will be taken down, if there are typos i apologise, if you have any feedback please leave it in the comments, karl makes a brief appearance, lowcase intended!, soft, soft boys just need a hug, tommy and tubbo are not a couple in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ❧‘the two boys shared a lot of heart-to-heart conversation that night. it was a difficult night for them, one that they would look back on with a sad smile on their face. because even though they lost a lot that night, they also gained a lot.'
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Alexis | Quackity, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. The Button

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie/gifts).



> i wrote this because the storyline is amazing. i altered it quite a lot, but hopefully it still makes sense!
> 
> i hope you all enjoy, and remember to not ship tommy and tubbo. tommy recently stated that he’s fine with it, however, so if you are to, please do it respectfully. and remember that tubbo might not be comfortable with it, so in this they are just friends.
> 
> like stated in the tags, if anyone mentioned in this story stated they are uncomfortable with the way they have been written in it, then it will be altered or taken down depending on what they are uncomfortable with.
> 
> anyway, please enjoy! i took quite a bit of time writing this, so i hope you all like it. if you have any feedback, please don’t hesitate to write it in the comments. much love, may. <3
> 
> ALSO:  
> \- quotes are shown with ‘>’, and they’re not accurate quotations.  
> \- ‘#’ is for the chapter number.  
> \- ‘##’ is for the chapter name.

# Chapter 1  
## The Button

tommy was alone. the dim lights of the ravine were setting a mood tommy didn’t like. he shook his head as the idea of the familiar bright lights of l’manburg came flooding back.

6:21pm. the clock was ticking. time was running out.

he grabbed his sword, pocketing it in his inventory, also grabbing some food and walking towards the stairs. he stopped as iron glinted in the corner of his eye from the light of the lantern.

a crossbow. he might need that. he grabbed it.

> “why not blow that place to smithereens?”

he ran up the stairs and broke the dirt that kept their ravine hidden, quickly patching it up behind him. techno was waiting, picking at his nails and leaning against the tree, one leg crossed over the other. upon seeing the younger boy, he straightened up. no words were exchanged as they both got on their respective horses, jumping out of the pit that held them and riding off through the trees.

tommy was scared, he was. he wouldn’t admit it, but he was. techno could probably tell - it wasn’t hard to guess from how his hands shook as he gripped the leash tighter than usual, his knuckles turning white.

6:38pm. it was getting close. tubbo’s speech was at 7pm. they didn’t have long.

tommy kicked the horse lightly with the heel of his boot, a signal to the horse that they needed to speed up.

> “we could run away. we have everything we need.”

techno got the memo, also speeding up behind him. he kept side-eyeing tommy worriedly.

techno couldn’t tell just how much l’manburg meant to the boy. from what he’d heard, they only had the nation for a few months. a few hectic months, at that, with many wars and what seemed to be only bloodshed. techno may have enjoyed it, but for a sixteen year old boy, it was a strange thing to become so attached to.

the pink haired male decided that it was probably something sentimental - something he didn’t understand, something like ‘the people they met along the way’ and ‘the effort they put in’.

they came up to a hill. tommy slowed down, techno also slowing down behind him to not run him over.

tommy took a deep breath as he looked up over the hill. he could see the tip of the flag - well, what the flag had become. an ugly purple and black block in the sky that was more of just an insult to l’manburg at this point, rather than a tribute to the nation. he clenched his jaw.

techno rode to his side, nodding a quick, small smile in assurance, before riding up the hill first. after one last deep breath, tommy followed, appreciating the tiny gesture.

at the top of the hill, they discarded their horses. climbing off them, they decided it would be best to go by foot from there. it would be easier to stay hidden, plus, if things were to go wrong and they couldn’t stop wilbur, at least their horses could be free.

quite a sickening thought now that tommy had a second to think about it. he shuddered.

from the distance, he could hear the rumbling of a voice talking through a mic. he couldn’t necessarily tell who’s voice it was, but from the way the ground shook at each syllable, he guessed it was schlatt.

a concerned look was shared between the two males, before they took off down the other side of the hill and towards the bright lights of the festival.

“we need to find tubbo! split up and look around - he could be anywhere!” tommy called after techno, his voice slightly raised as they neared the party, music filling their ears slowly and the wind brushing past their heads.

“okay! don’t get caught!” techno tainted one last time before disappearing behind a building. tommy nodded, even though he was out of sight, and looked forward, determined and running faster.

> “i say, if we can’t have manburg, no-one, tommy, NO-ONE, CAN HAVE MANBURG.”

tubbo. tommy needed to find tubbo and get him out of there. that was all he was thinking.

no, tommy corrected himself, he needed to find wilbur. he needed to stop him. no matter how much he hated schlatt and manburg, he wouldn’t let wilbur do this. he wouldn’t let wilbur do what they had been fighting against.

he slowed his pace as the lights of the party came into full view. tubbo had done a good job of decorating, he admitted. he frowned at that.

shaking the thoughts out of his head, he scanned the area. where would wilbur be? where would he hide?

tommy’s thoughts were going a thousand miles per hour, and he shook his head for the hundredth time that day to get them to stop. he couldn’t concentrate like this.

he hid behind a random building - one he didn’t recognise, so schlatt had probably built it while tommy had been in pogtopia. he took his hand off the wall in disgust - it made him feel sick.

he waited for a while, holding his breath when he heard footsteps or chatter near him. he jumped at every slight movement around him, so imagine how much self-restraint he had to have to not scream when tubbo tapped him on the shoulder.

“tommy! it’s just me! calm down!” tubbo whisper-screeched, putting a hand over the taller male’s mouth and looking over tommy’s shoulder at where the party was to make sure no one noticed. they didn’t.  
tubbo sighed and looked back at tommy, who just stared at him in almost disbelief, not making an effort to move the hand that was covering his mouth.

tubbo stared for a while too, expecting some kind of remark, but sighed and removed his hand when he got nothing.

“what are you doing here, tommy? you need to leave,” he whispered, shaking his head.

suddenly, tommy’s hand was wrapped around his wrists, pulling him into a close hug. tubbo was more than surprised - not only was it a weird thing to do right now, it was a weird thing for tommy to do in general. the only thing he could musty his shaky hands to do was to pat tommy on the back in comfort.

“hey, what’s wrong? what’s going on?” tubbo whispered into tommy’s shoulder. “are you okay?”

tommy sucked in a shaky breath. how was he supposed to tell tubbo that their president had gone mad? how was he supposed to tell him that their once-home was about to be blown to smithereens?  
the only thing stopping tommy from hyperventilating was the hand rubbing circles on his back.

he pulled back from the hug, regretfully (although he would never admit that) and looked around, making sure no one was watching.

you cant blame him from not seeing the glistening, gold crown say atop brown, wavy hair - after all, a lot of thoughts were going through head and he only did a quick scan around. it didn’t matter, though - eret was no snitch; not now, anyway. he’d learnt his lesson.

tommy grabbed tubbo’s hand and took off running, around the back of the buildings, towards the election stand but not close enough that they’d be spotted by any enemies. tubbo yelped as he was pulled, but quickly gained his composure and started running too. he wasn’t sure what was happening, but he figured it was something to do with what tommy had tried to warn him about when he made them sit on their old bench. he didn’t have enough time, though, as fundy had turned the corner and tommy had to leave.  
he trusted tommy, though, and so he let himself be dragged away to wherever he was taking him.

tommy was starting to become worried; he hadn’t seen wilbur at all. he wasn’t sure how much TNT was stashed around the place, but he figured it had to be at least enough to kill everyone here. and that was too much.

all he could see where buildings after buildings, and all he could hear was the humming of the festival lights and the distant chatter of excited civilians. his palms were getting sweaty. he tightened his grip on tubbo’s hand. tubbo squeezed back.

> “am i the villain in your story?”

tommy turned a corner, stopping in his tracks and quickly retreating after seeing the back of schlatt’s head. his heart was pounding rapidly against his rib-cage as him and tubbo hid. he wasn’t sure if it was from all of the running, or the fear of seeing the man he hated the most. it was probably both.

tubbo let out a breath next to him. he turned to look at the brunette, putting a finger over his mouth, signalling for him to be as quiet as possible. he got a determined nod back.

“okay,” tommy breathed out shakily. he couldn’t stop his voice from quivering. he scanned the area again, looking for any way out. they couldn’t go back - people were starting to dance, and the route they took was far too close to the once-empty dance floor.

tubbo tapped him on the shoulder, and he looked over at him to see tubbo’s finger pointed towards the hill in front of them. it was risky, that for sure, but if they were quick enough, they’d be able to hide behind the grass. that meant that if anyone caught them, they could run in the opposite direction, too.

tommy nodded, and tubbo straightened his composure, getting ready to bolt to it. their hands still connected, tommy used his other one to count down from three on his fingers.

> “what about manburg? or mantopia?”

‘one’ he signalled.

tubbo wiped his sweaty hand on his suit pants.

> “i like manburg. sounds a bit... american, though. how do we make it more european?”

‘two’.

the both readied themselves, putting one leg back. fire was burning in their stomachs. only about 15 meters. they could do this.

tommy let go of tubbo’s hand. it was colder without each other’s warmth, but it would be easier to run this way.

> “what about adding ‘l’? l’manburg?”

‘three’.

the two boys took off, their feet padding on the dirt floor and their breaths heavy. the ran like mad - if they got caught, it was over.

it was only about 10 seconds of sprinting, but it felt like it was going on slow motion. the lights danced around in their eyes, and the music faded as they got further away.

the finally made it, jumping face first over the hill. they rolled down it for a few seconds, panting heavily and too worn out to stop themselves. they hadn’t ran that far, sure, but the nervousness they were feeling was catching up to them as their adrenaline slowed.

tommy was the first to stand up, panting as he held himself up with his hands on his knees, hunched over and feeling like he was gonna be sick.

“tubbo, come on, we need to go,” tommy grabbed tubbo’s elbow and pulled. tubbo didn’t move. “tubbo, come on.”

“tommy..” tubbo started, also breathing heavily. “it’s wilbur, isn’t it?” he looked up and met tommy’s infamous blue eyes, tears threatening to spill.  
it wasn’t hard to tell that it was their president. the way tommy looked so distraught, it was obvious. what really took the cake was the hug - it was like tommy was subconsciously trying to tell tubbo without actually telling him.

“tubbo...” tommy said, his eyebrows knitted. “come on. we need to go.”

tubbo sniffed, letting himself be pulled off the ground. as they ran closer to the election stand, tubbo rubbing his eyes with the back of sleeve, a hooded man catch his eye. tubbo locked eyes with him for a few seconds as they ran, tommy still pulling him with no idea of who was watching them.

tubbo shook his head at bad, his face screwed up, silently begging him to just let them go.  
bad nodded. tubbo let his shoulder’s relax in relief. they kept running.

tommy pulled tubbo all the way to the white-house. he cringed upon hearing schlatt laughing to george, oblivious to everything going on.

tommy heard rustling from behind them. his heart sped up. tubbo didn’t seem to notice, his eyes still locked on the concrete wall of the white-house. tommy gulped.

he had to think quick.

whoever was there was probably of schlatt’s party, right? which meant if they saw tubbo with him, they were both done. what could he do?

he patted his trousers for anything he could use. anything at all, please, he begged to the God’s. he felt something through his pocket. he gulped again.

pulling the small blade from his pocket, he grabbed tubbo’s shoulder and pulled him so the smaller boy’s back was pressed against his chest. he held the knife up to his neck.

“tommy, what-“ tubbo started, and tommy whispered in his ear.

“i’m sorry, just play along, okay?” he pleaded. he hoped tubbo trusted him.

he did. tubbo nodded.

“whoever’s there, come out! i’ve got your secretary of state and a knife, and i’m not afraid to use it!” tommy shouted at the bushes and trees. tubbo knitted his eyebrows together, squeezing his eyes shut.

the two boys heard rustling, until a mop of blonde hair emerged from the shadows and leaves.

“put the knife down, tommy. i’m not an enemy,” dream said, putting his fingerless-gloved-hands up.

“dream? what are you doing here?!” tommy shouted, securing the blade back in his pocket. tubbo sighed, his shoulders relaxing again.

“tommy, you need to leave,” dream said. “you’re not welcome here. remember?”

“oh, not you too! i thought you were on our side!” tommy shouted at him.

“keep your voice down, tommy!” tubbo whispered, looking back over his shoulder at the party to make sure no-one had heard him. thankfully, everyone was still laughing and dancing the night away without a care in the world. tubbo couldn’t help but frown.

“i’m on wilbur’s side, tommy. not yours,” dream stated, pulling his mask off and placing it on his head. tommy and tubbo had seen his face before, so he felt comfortable enough.

“since when we’re me and wilbur on different sides?!” tommy shouted again, ignoring tubbo’s distressed pleas.

“you were the one who decided that, tommy!” dream raised his voice slightly, pointing a finger at tommy’s chest. “you decided that when you said no. you decided that when you went against his wishes.”

“i was doing that for his own good!” tommy screamed back, becoming so angry that frustrated tears started forming at the corners of his eyes. “he’s gone mad, dream! utterly mad!”

“wha’d’ya mean he’s gone mad?” tubbo intercepted, confused. “what has he done-“

“he’s always been mad, tommy! this whole thing started because of a fucking drug operation!” dream screamed back at tommy, ignoring tubbo, his hands flailing up and two finders pressing to either side of his nose. “look, tommy, i don’t really care what happens, okay? this city has gone to shit at this point-“

“stop! this city has a chance-“

“no, tommy! you stop! look around you! look at what’s happened to my home! it’s in ruins!” dream screamed, tears forming in his eyes now too. not necessarily from frustration, though. “my nation has gone to complete and utter shit, tommy! why not blow it the fuck up?!”

“dream! this city is our home! don’t you see? we need this place,” tommy put his arms out in front of him, his tone calming a bit. after seeing how distressed dream was, it somehow calmed him down. “you need this place too.”

dream faltered a bit, frowning.

“look, over here,” tommy pointed in the general direction of dream’s house in the middle, that he used to share with sapnap and george. “remember when i first moved here, and i stole a stupid mushroom from the chest? i hurt george and got put in jail, remember?” tommy laughed coldly, mild bitterness evident in his tone. dream nodded slowly.

“and over here,” he pointed towards the holy land. “the church. remember that, dream? that was one of the funniest days i’ve ever had. right after the war, wasn’t it? between us? i finally felt like i had a bit of stableness in my life that day.”

dream nodded again.

“yeah, i remember tommy.”

“so are you gonna let us protect all of this and the memories we made along with it, or are you gonna let all of it fall down?”

dream looked at the floor. tubbo stepped forward, in line with tommy.

“none of that’s the same now though, tommy. all i gave you is gone,” dream spat at the floor, not daring to make eye contact.

tommy furrowed his eyebrows.

“no its not,” tubbo spoke up. he was still confused, but he had a vague idea what was going on. he could gather that much. “we’re trying to get it back, dream. and if we had you on our side...” he looked over at tommy.

“... we’d be unstoppable,” tommy finished, breathing out.

dream wavered.

“you stopped wilbur once, dream. you can stop him again.”

dream pulled at the strings of his green hoodie.

“... okay,” he started. “i’ll help.”

tubbo and tommy sighed in relief. “thank you, dream.”

“i’ve got a plan,” dream said. “it’ll be risky, but i think it’ll work.”

“you already have a plan? i knew it was a good idea recruiting you!” tommy whooped, slinging an arm over tubbo’s shoulder and holding a thumbs up to dream’s face.

“whatever. listen carefully okay?” dream said sternly.

tommy leaned in. dream whispered the plan into his ear. tubbo felt left out, but knew it was better if less people knew. it was probably risky as it was.

and it was risky, for sure.

-

it only took tubbo and tommy around twenty minutes to find the room wilbur had carved into the side of the hill. wilbur had already told tommy that it was behind the election stand - the button that would set off all of the TNT.

tommy gripped the crossbow that was slung across him shoulder. he’d pulled it out of his inventory just in case.

“you ready?” he asked simply to tubbo, who just nodded in response. “before we go though, tubbo-“

“it’s alright, tommy. i get why you didn’t tell me,” tubbo said, smiling.

tommy looked back with wide eyes for a few seconds, before regaining his composure and determinedly nodding back. tubbo breathed in and out slowly once, before looking towards the room that had now been uncovered. wilbur was definitely inside.

tommy was the first one to step in. his grip on the crossbow tightened. he really hoped he wouldn’t have to use it.

the floor was bright yellow, wool had been used to make it. tommy briefly wondered why wilbur had used such an out-standing colour if the room was supposed to stay hidden, before realising that it didn’t really matter.

the walls were still made of stone, having not been touched. they were sharp to the touch as tubbo glided his fingers across it, the different types of rocks sticking out in swirling patterns. tubbo liked rocks. especially the ones in l’manburg. he sighed at that thought.

tommy noticed the smudges of red on the walls. it looked like paint. he hoped it was paint. he also wondered why - but he didn’t have long to ponder because they quickly reached a small opening in the long hallway.

tommy’s mouth almost hit the floor as he moved to the side, letting tubbo see what he was seeing.

he hope that tubbo couldn’t see it. maybe he was dreaming? he wished he was dreaming.

“what the actual fuck,” tubbo swore, a hand flying up to his mouth and tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. he wasn’t sure why he was crying - he was more disturbed than upset.

red paint - tommy still hoped it was paint - was splattered across the walls, shaping into words. lyrics, even. their old national anthem.

“i heard there was a special place...” tommy read out quietly, slowing running his fingers across the words.

there was piles of TNT littered across the ground. tommy hated that - if wilbur had enough to spare to make decorative piles, then he’d definitely had enough to lace the entirety of l’manburg with it. he wondered if dream would be okay. he chose to ignore the thought.

tommy continued reading the anthem on the walls. he wasn’t sure why, it wasn’t like he didn’t know the lyrics off by heart already. maybe it was a nostalgic thing. he hadn’t seen them written down for a while.

the two boys suddenly looked over at each other, faces painted with terror as they heard footsteps echoing throughout the small cave-like room. there was a passage connected to the room, going on a different direction to the way they came in.

“crap,” tommy whispered. “there’s nowhere to hide!” 

tubbo frantically looked around for a second, before his eyes landed on tommy’s shoulder. he gulped. he pointed at the crossbow tommy was holding with a surprisingly sturdy finger.

tommy looked down at it, and realisation struck him like a minecart. if this was wilbur - which it probably was - he’d have to shoot him.

tommy grabbed tubbo and pulled him to a corner, putting himself in front of the smaller boy. a few whispered protests came out of the brunette, but tommy quickly hushed him as the footsteps got nearer and nearer.

however, the two boys looked at each other in confusion as they heard a conversation from the corridor. two people?

tommy edged forward, pulling the crossbow over his head and holding it pointed towards the floor. he could probably hear the two people’s conversation if he tried, but his thumping heartbeat was making it rather difficult.

his breath hitched as an arrow appeared out from his inventory, and he drew it back. he gave himself a countdown; 3.

he edged ever so slightly closer. tubbo raised an eyebrow.

2.

tommy pulled the crossbow up so it was facing forward. tubbo swore those voices sounded awfully familiar.

1.

tommy ran out from his hiding spot, aiming the crossbow at whoever was there. tubbo tried to reach out for him but winced when his hand just barely missed the fabric of his t-shirt.

“put your hands up!” tommy shouted, looking above his crossbow, expecting to see tufts of curly, brown hair and a beanie. 

instead, though, he was met with a familiar monotone facial expression and bright-ass pink hair.

“technoblade?!” tommy shouted, lowering his crossbow. tubbo sighed. “what the hell are you doing here?!”

“tommy, how nice to see you again. didnt you say to split up and look for wilbur?” techno asked, fixing his crown.

“well- yes, but- oh, whatever,” tommy gave up.

it was only when technoblade walked out of the passageway past tommy that he realised that there were two people he heard. he quickly snapped his head back towards it. tubbo and techno talked aimlessly in the background.

there stood someone he hadn’t seen in a while. he was frozen for a second, unable to comprehend what the hell was happening. that was before rage took over though, of course, and he lifted his crossbow once more.

“tommy, ay! no need for that!” the older male said, putting his hands up. tommy scowled.

“what the hell are you doing here, big q?” he said in a low voice. tubbo looked over at them and took a step back when he realised that quackity was there. it probably wasn’t a good idea for the vice president to see him there, was it?

“don’t worry, tubbo. i’m not gonna snitch,” quackity laughed, putting his hands up. tubbo tensed. tommy stepped in front of tubbo.

“answer me. why are you here?” tommy spat.

“tommy, stop. he’s on our side,” techno put a hand on tommy’s shoulder.

“he’s what?” tommy shoved techno’s hand off his shoulder and turned to look at him, his mouth almost curling up in amusement. “our side? technoblade, you do realise who he is right?”

“yes, i know tommy. but you trust me, right? just listen to me on this one thing,” techno said. “you won’t be let down. trust me.”

tommy scoffed. “this is so dumb. you realise this is dumb, right?”

“yeah, i do,” techno replied.

tommy shook his head. he wasn’t actually thinking about it, was he? he looked over at tubbo for some reassurance, but tubbo just shrugged his shoulders.

“he already knows i’m working with you guys now anyway. if we tell him no then he’ll just tell schlatt. i think it’s better for us to keep him around,” tubbo said, waving his hands in the air.

“what?” tommy asked, motioning to quackity. “but he-... he’s literally a traitor. don’t you remember anything? he’s working with schlatt!”

“actually, i’m not now,” quackity intervened. “i’m not working with that bastard anymore. look, i know it sounds so dumb, i get that. but im not going back to him. so i might as well work with you guys, right? either way, i’m not going back to manburg. i’m not working under him anymore,” he took a step forward as tommy subconsciously lowered his weapon. “so you can turn me away,” he put a hand on tommy’s shoulder, “or you can recruit me.”

tommy didn’t shrug his hand off. he just looked away, over at techno. the pink haired man gave him a reassuring thumbs up. tubbo put his hand on tommy’s other shoulder.

“this is peer pressure,” tommy breathed out, sighing. they all laughed.

“i think i can be of use to you guys. any way you want me to prove myself, i will. all the information i have is yours, if you let me onto your side,” quackity said, and tommy finally looked him in the eye. “let me fight for you.”

a million thoughts were going through tommy’s head. this could go very badly, he knew that. but he also couldn’t think of a single reason to not except him.

he probably would later, but as of right now...

“... fine. you can join. for today,” tommy said, and quackity sighed in relief, taking his hand off tommy’s shoulder. “but only for today. tomorrow, we’ll be gone. you’ll be fighting for yourself.”

quackity looked hurt, and the other two wanted to protest, but they all figured that it was best to not pressure tommy into anything else. the last few weeks had been extremely hard for him, and they didn’t want him to be uncomfortable.

and so, they let it slide.

“okay. that’s fair,” quackity nodded. “i missed you pal.” he smiled. tommy didn’t reply. quackity didn’t expect him to.

tubbo, quackity and technoblade chatted amongst themselves for a while. tommy continued looking around the small room.

“what can you tell us about schlatt, then, quackity?” tubbo asked, crossing his arms over his chest. he felt strange talking to quackity like this - as a traitor. he was used to having to treat the older male with respect.

“i have a list of everything he has planned in my book. it’s still at the white-,” quackity started. he gulped.

“you need to tell them,” techno said in his classic monotone voice, picking at his nails and not looking up.

“tell us what?” tommy asked, turning around from the wall and facing the group.

“uh- well...” quackity started, looking down. “schlatt actually... started to tear down the white house.”

“he what?!” tubbo and tommy shouted at the same time. they glanced at each other briefly before turning their attention back towards quackity. “wilbur won’t be happy about that...”

“its what made me team up with techno. he came by in the woods and i spotted him, so i asked if i could tag along. i’m lucky he said yes,” quackity stated, shrugging, “or else i’d have had to go on the run. i shot schlatt before running off.”

“you shot him?” tubbo asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

“that’s not important. the point is, my book used to be in the white house. that means schlatt probably has it now,” quackity sighed.

“so... that means you have no information?” tommy asked, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow sternly.

“well, no,” quackity started, “i have some information. but it’s all in here,” he motioned towards his head.

“oh, great,” tommy rolled his eyes sarcastically. “are you gonna be of any use at all?”

quackity nodded. “i have info about tonight that might be.. useful...” he glanced over at tubbo, who titled his head and stared back in confusion.

“tell us then!” tommy tapped his foot rhythmically on the floor, growing impatient. not that he didn’t know what quackity was going to say.

“tommy, shut up,” techno said, reaching for his sword and eyes darting towards the entrance.

“woah, no need to get weapons out technoblade! i’m just saying, he’s not exactly a formidable ally, is he-“ tommy was interrupted, even though both of them knew he was lying. they had already talked about everything before they left pogtopia.

“i said be quiet!” techno hissed, shooting him a gutsy stare. tommy hushed immediately at techno’s brave tone - it wasn’t very often that he raised his voice. clearly this wasn’t about the plan. “listen.”

the other boys concentrated. very distantly - but still definitely there - was the sound of footsteps.

“footsteps.” techno sighed and leant back.

“wilbur.” tommy guessed. techno nodded.

tubbo and quackity looked at techno, wondering what they were supposed to do. technoblade’s eyes burned into tommy, though. he brought them here. he should have a plan.

and tommy did, but of course, it was risky.

“everyone just stay calm. no matter what wilbur threatens to do, we’ll be fine,” tommy said. “trust me.”

“aren’t we surrounded by TNT, though? what if he threatens to blow us up?” tubbo asked, shaking his hands like they were going numb. they weren’t, it was just something to keep him mind busy.

“what?! there’s TNT?” quackity asked, looking around frantically. tommy rolled his eyes again.

“don’t worry big q, we’ll be fine,” tommy said, and quackity nodded. he was still wary, but he chose to trust tommy.

tubbo suddenly held a finger up and hushed the group. tommy went to protest, but stopped in his tracks as the screech of a microphone rang through his ears. the group looked up at the ceiling, hearing the loud chatter and the booming of schlatt’s voice echoing above them. the crowd had gotten louder; the festival was about to start.

tommy looked over at technoblade, who still had his eyes glued to the ceiling, trying to figure out what schlatt was saying. the dirt and cobble above them was restricting their hearing abilities, blurring out most of the presidents words. not to mention the hum of the lanterns stashed in the corners of the room that hummed in their ears didn’t help.

“something about you, tubbo,” technoblade said, pointing a finger at the brunette all while keeping his eyes on the rocky ceiling. “a speech. something about a speech.”

“shit!” tubbo pressed a hand against the firm wall next to him. “i forgot! my speech! what time is it?” he frantically pulled a hand over his wrist, letting out a shaky breath when he realised he’d forgotten his watch today. of course he had. just his luck.

“it’s...” quackity pulled his own sleeve up, revealing a shiny, golden watch that covered his right wrist. it shone under the dim light of the lantern behind him. “... 7:05pm.”

“crap,” tommy said, eyeing tubbo. “your speech was supposed to be at seven.”

“you think i don’t know that?!” tubbo hissed back. “what are we gonna do?!”

tommy was about to respond with another witty remark, but before he had the chance, the sound of whistling filled his ears.

the others seemed to notice too, as all four of their heads whipped around to face the long corridor that led outside. someone was coming. and tommy hated to admit it, but he knew that whistling. not to mention the song the mystery (or not so mystery) man was humming.

the four boys were irrationally calm for this situation. they all gave each other stern looks, and slowly and quietly pulled out their weapon of choice. tommy, with his crossbow, tubbo with an enchanted diamond sword, quackity with a netherite axe, and technoblade with his dammed trident. tommy hoped that the trident was enchanted, otherwise techno wouldn’t be of much use. pvp god or not.

they all steadied themselves, getting into their preferred fighting stances. tommy felt odd; he didn’t like the idea of pointing a weapon at his leader. it felt wrong.

a quick, reassuring glance from tubbo, however, made him breathe slowly in and out and regain his composure. this was what he needed to do. this what they all needed do.

the whistling suddenly ceased as the brown, curly haired male came into view. tubbo gulped, and tommy furrowed his brows.

“hello wilbur,” technoblade was the first to speak up. “long time no see.”

wilbur scanned over the four people in front of him for a second, before ultimately sighing and pressing a hand to his aching head.

“what the fuck are you all doing here?” he asked. “bad enough that i had to sneak around schlatt to get in, and now i have to deal with you lot? just my luck, i’m tellin’ you.”

“wilbur, you need to leave. this isn’t right-“

“i don’t need your heroic speech, tommy,” wilbur spat, his voice dangerously low as his eyes burned into the youngest. tommy didn’t back down. “i’m here for one thing, and one thing only. if you’re not going to help, then leave.”

“afraid we can’t do that, wilbur,” quackity said, stepping forward.

“ah, quackity,” wilbur sighed again, placing a hand on his hip. “big q. now that’s a face i didn’t expect to see here. oh well, the more the merrier i suppose.”

“i’m not here to help you, wilbur,” quackity spat. “it’s not morally right.”

“and what would you know about morals?” he turned to face quackity. his eyes burned holes in the younger brunette, who gulped. “yet again, another heroic speech coming from someone who like you. just this morning you were on schlatt’s side - who are you to tell me what’s right and wrong?”

he’d never seen wilbur with such a strong gaze before. he always remembered the older male to have a soft look to him. 

wilbur tore his gaze away from quackity, to take a step forward, in between tommy and technoblade, but the two of them quickly blocked his path by stepping in front of him.

“we’re not letting you press that button, will,” tommy said, peering up at his president through his bangs. the older let his gaze drift towards the blonde, before turning his head to fully look at him. wilbur lifted a hand towards tommy’s face, and the younger gasped as wilbur’s hand connected with his cheek.

“tommy!” tubbo shouted, as tommy stumbled backwards. the shorter caught his friend, holding onto his arm and waist to help steady him. tommy held his cheek in his hands, the stinging pulsing through his head. tommy wasn’t sure which hurt more - the slap, or the fact that he had been slapped by wilbur in the first place.

wilbur scoffed, shoving his way past technoblade who simply let him.

“are you okay, tommy?” tubbo whispered to his friend, concerned.

“i don’t matter right now,” tommy whispered back, looking down at tubbo who just nodded slightly in response.

wilbur strode casually over to the wall where the button was.

“do you realise how much power i hold right now?” wilbur asked, turning to face the group. “i could destroy the entirety of manburg, right now, with a simple push.

*’only a few more minutes.’* tommy said to himself, determined. *’keep him distracted for a few more minutes.’*

quackity gulped. “now, now, wilbur! let’s not get ahead of ourselves, yeah? we can talk about this!”

“i’m sick of talking, quackity,” wilbur almost laughed back. “if talking worked, then we wouldn’t be in this... predicament, would we?”

“this isn’t the right thing to do, wilbur,” technoblade shook his head at the older. “you’re making a mistake.”

“says you!” wilbur shouted, scoffing. “i know what you had planned for today, technoblade! you and that dammed schlatt. i heard it all.”

“heard what?” tommy looked over at the crowned man, curiosity overcoming him. techno just shrugged. quackity gulped again.

“schlatt had something very...” wilbur started, trying to find the right words. “... interesting, shall we say, planned for you tonight, tubbo.”

“me?” tubbo looked up from examining tommy’s cheek at the mention of his name. “what about me?”

“we don’t need to talk about this right now, wilbur-“ quackity tried to stop him.

“no! i think we do!” tommy interrupted. only a few more minutes, that’s all he needed. “i’d like to know what you mean, wilbur.”

wilbur eyed his curiously, before continuing.

“well, schlatt knows about our traitor over here, tommy,” wilbur laughed emptily. “said he wanted to make it a huge thing, announce it in front of everyone.”

a look of fear flashed in tubbo’s eyes. “he knows?” he swallowed hard.

“oh, yes, he knows. today was supposed to be your execution day, my dear tubbo,” wilbur smiled, titling his head slightly.

“what?!” tommy shouted at wilbur, before turning to look at tubbo. tubbo’s eyes were glued to the floor.

“and guess what?! it gets better! oh, it gets so much better!” wilbur giggled. “this man, over here, your idol, tommy!” tommy looked over at wilbur again. “technoblade, the crowned pig himself, was gonna be the one to do it.”

the room fell silent for a few seconds, as wilbur turned away and let the new information sink in.

“what?” tommy said under his breath.

“tommy, i don’t know where he got that information from, but it’s not true,” technoblade said, putting his hands in front of him. all of their weapons had been long discarded now, lying uselessly on the floor. 

technoblade was cautious with his words; he knew that tubbo was a sensitive topic for tommy. he’d seen what had happened to those who had tried to hurt tubbo in the past. not that tommy could really do anything to him, i mean, he’s technoblade, but he’d rather not have to deal with that while they had a psychotic suicide-bomber to deal with.

well, that’s the face technoblade tried to make. the face of ‘we really don’t have time for this’. they couldn’t reveal it now, could they? tommy still needed time. he could tell that much.

“you were going to hurt tubbo?” tommy asked, looking up at technoblade.

“no,” technoblade answered simply. “i wasn’t. this is the first time i’m hearing about this so-called-plan. for all i know, this crazy man is making it up.” techno crossed his arms over his chest accusingly.

wilbur turned back around, smirking. “if you don’t believe me, ask v.p big q over here. i’m sure he’d love to fill you in!” wilbur clasped his hands together. tommy felt sick.

“is it true, big q?” tommy asked. “you knew about this too?”

“well, tommy, it’s a bit more complicated than that..” quackity rubbed the back of his head.

tommy wasn’t even really listening while quackity tried to explain. he didn’t care much, if he was being honest. he’d already been filled in by technoblade beforehand about schlatt’s plans.

truth be told, tommy just needed more time.

“so, it’s not entirely false, but i want you to know that i never planned on betraying any of you! especially not you, tubbo-“

“okay, yeah, whatever!” tommy rolled his eyes. “i bet you’re just trying to fucking lie your way out of this, as always.” tommy faked. it was around this time in an argument when he’d start getting mad, so to make it more believable, he threw in a curse word. he saw a smile glint off wilbur’s face from the corner of his eye.

what happened to this guy?

“no! i’m not, truthfully!” quackity begged, clearly getting frustrated. tommy felt a bit bad - after all, quackity wasn’t aware that he already knew about everything - but tommy supposed this was his way of getting back at his friend for all of the hardships he’d put l’manburg through these last few months.

“oh my god- SHUT THE FUCK UP!” wilbur shouted. everyone stopped and went quiet. “that was fun for a few minutes, but now i’m just getting a headache.”

“good,” tommy whispered under his breath. thankfully, it went unnoticed.

“now if you don’t mind, i have a button to press,” wilbur laughed eerily, before turning around and lunging for the button.

techno was the first to spring into action, his quick reflexes giving him a head start. he reached for the trident that had been laying on the floor and threw it quickly.

it went hurling across the room, and just before his hand reached the button, wilburs cloak was impaled by the moving object and stapled to the wall. a low grunt was heard come from wilbur as he struggled against the object.

the trident gave quackity a few seconds to lunge forward and place cobblestone in front of wilbur, blocking his reach of the button, before it flung back towards techno thanks to its enchantment.

the four of them let out a relieved sigh, pressing a hand to their chest as useless adrenaline pulsed through their veins.

“that was close,” tubbo exhaled. 

“too true,” tommy snorted. he had a knack for laughing at the wrong times. the other three looked over at him and he silenced himself quickly, smiling sheepishly.

“alright, this is a bit ridiculous. mine this cobblestone, now,” wilbur commanded, kicking the rock that quackity had placed by his legs so that he was trapped in a box-like contraption.

“what? got no pickaxe?” technoblade scoffed. “dumb move, my friend.”

wilbur hissed at him through gritted teeth, kicking the cobble again but slightly harsher.

tubbo winced.

wilbur had changed so much in such a short amount of time. now that he was caged up and not necessarily a threat anymore, tubbo felt bad for his president. he missed the old will, the will that tubbo thought of as an older brother. looking at him now, so clearly in pain, made his heart ache.

“let me press the damn button,” wilbur spat at quackity, who stood in front of him.

“don’t let him out, quackity,” tommy said, guarding the button even though will couldn’t get to it. he heard wilbur groan from inside the cobble.

“wasnt planning to,” quackity smiled and titled his head at wilbur. wilbur just scowled.

the four sat in uncomfortable silence for a while, before wilbur lost it and started punching the cobblestone.

“wilbur, stop! you’re just gonna hurt your hand!” tommy shouted, seeing the rock crumble slightly.

wilbur ignored him, hacking at the stone roughly. all he knew was that he had to get to that button, and all rationality would be tossed out of the window until he did.

quackity reached inside and grabbed his wrist, trying to haul him away from the man made wall before it broke. blood dribbled down his hand from his knuckles, covering quackity’s fingers. wilbur let his right hand go limp in quackity’s hold but continued to hack away at the wall with his left.

it didn’t take long before the cobblestone broke, and wilbur lunged forward to press the button. tubbo and techno leant in to stop him, but tommy quickly threw more blocks up to block his way. they sighed in relief.

only for a second did they relax though, because wilbur didn’t stop. in fact, his punches just got harder. the sound of bone against rock made everyone in the room wince, quackity only having enough space to grab one hand. he had to look away; he couldn’t watch wilbur torture himself.

the adrenaline was keeping the pain from seeping in. wilbur continued, hoping that if he pressed that button all of the pain from pinching this rock would disappear - as well as the pain he held from the past few months. it may seem dramatic, but after all of the events that he’d been through - from loosing his son, to getting the nation he worked so hard for ripped down from before his eyes - it wasn’t surprising that he’d gone mad.

all of his anger was being forwarded to break the rock in front of him, and it was clear to see by everyone watching.

tommy decided that he’d had enough time now.

and so, he stepped away. in fact, he even broke the blocks that had been caging wilbur in, letting him free. wilbur looked surprised, being taken out of the daze he had set himself up in. he looked at the wooden button in front of him, and then at tommy.

“why?” he asked simply.

“wilbur..” tommy started, sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that day. “if you want to blow this place up, then go ahead. i’m not gonna spend my life trying to stop you. but i’m telling right now-“ tommy furrowed his eyebrows at wilbur. “-that this is a mistake. and if you do this...”

“we’ll never forgive you.” tubbo finished, moving forward to stand next to tommy. tommy gave him a quick look of thanks.

wilbur scoffed. everything about this was dumb. he came here to do one thing, and one thing only. he wasn’t gonna let a bunch of old friends sway his intentions. wilbur had already decided what he was going to do.

tubbo looked away. techno looked up at the ceiling again, trying to focus on the rumble of the party going on above them instead of what was happening in front of him. quackity hid his head in his hands.

tommy held his breath.

and wilbur pushed the button.

-

dream ran down the side of the mountain after talking with tommy and tubbo. he had to be quick, tommy made it perfectly clear that he didn’t have very long. around half an hour, he’d said.

dream ran as fast as he could, all the way back to the middle, with his green hoodie sleeves rolled up past his elbows and his mask clutched in his hands. he hoped no one had seen his face on the way there, but keeping the mask on would’ve been too much of a nuisance.

he ran down the path that floated on top of the river, connecting to his house. the house was beaten up pretty badly - it had been a while since dream, sapnap and george had spent the night their - considering they were always exploring neighbouring towns and cities - so the place hadn’t been looked after very well.

dream entered the house and flung himself down the hole in the floor into his room. as soon as his feet touched the floor, he lunged towards the chests in the corner and grabbed a few pickaxes. he wasn’t sure how much stone he would have to mine and wanted to be on the safe side.

he quickly shut the chest and practically threw himself up the ladder, running back out of the house and back towards to the election stand.

tommy had told him where the TNT was stashed, so he could dig down basically anywhere and destroy it.

dream had to be carefully with where he started though.

if he started mining from the wrong place, he might not be fast enough and some - granted not all, but some - of l’manburg would be destroyed. he was better off starting from the source and making his way backwards.

that wasted time though. the middle was far away from the election stand.

he sprinted across the wooden path that him and tommy had made a while back, his heart hammering in his chest. he willed his feet to go faster.

soon enough, the lights of the festival came flooding back into view. dream ducked behind a nearby building quickly, holding a hand over his beating heart and trying to slow his breathing. he looked out from behind the building and checked that the coast was clear before taking off towards the white house.

he was nearly spotted by fundy on the way, but lucky the ginger was pulled away by a drunk karl who wanted to dance before he could see him. he’d have to thank karl later.

he hoped he’d be able to thank karl later.

the thought made his adrenaline shoot up, and he took to his heels once again.

he was only running for a brief minute, before he reached the white house. it took him less that ten seconds to get to work, no time to waste.

he dug into the side of the hill with a near-broken iron shovel first, clearing the dirt out of the way before he finally hit stone. he pulled a diamond pickaxe out from his inventory and slashed at the stone brutally.

once he had a sufficient amount of space, he patched up the dirt behind him to shield himself away from any possible watchers. he placed a torch down next to him and got back to work.

after a few minutes of digging, he heard faint voices coming from just ahead of him. he guessed that it was probably tommy and tubbo - and hopefully not wilbur. he started to mine just a bit right as well, so he wouldn’t mine straight into the small room, just in case wilbur was already there.

tommy had made it specifically clear that he wanted to know whether wilbur would actually press the button or not.

dream continued to mine until his pickaxe broke through the last layer of rock. upon breaking into a corridor, he jumped down and looked around.

redstone was the first thing he saw. a hell of a lot of redstone.

the redstone hooked up to the end of the passage, so he guessed that was where the room that tommy and tubbo were standing in started.

the first thing he did was mine all of that redstone.

next, he put his pickaxe away and started breaking the TNT that was stashed below the city. it was a hell of a lot of TNT as well, covering easily the entire nation. he was surprised that wilbur had been able to cover the entire underground with it in such a small amount of time.

dream knew it would take a while to get rid of it all, and hoped tommy would give him a while to get it all done. if wilbur decided that he really wanted manburg gone, nothing would stop him from simply lighting one of the TNT up and exploding what was left of it.

that thought made dream scowl to himself, as he continued to break the TNT that he himself had supplied to wilbur. it made him feel dizzy that he had been apart of this.

he was glad tommy had brought him to his senses.

his inventory was quickly filling with stacks upon stacks of the dynamite, so he pulled some of the excess wood he had stored in there to make a double chest. as soon as his inventory was empty, he got back to work.

-

it only ended up taking dream around 20 minutes to get rid of all the TNT. he was fast when he was motivated.

to finish up, he broke the chests that held all of the dynamite and lit it on fire with a flint and steel, watching it burn until it was all gone. he put the fire out and was succumbed to total darkness again. he hadn’t really noticed it before, seeing as he was a tad bit distracted, but now that he was alone in this hollow underground, the darkness seemed more evident.

he spun himself around slowly, a hand on his hip while the other wiped away the cold sweat on his forehead. he hoodie had been discarded a long time ago, thrown on the floor somewhere in the massive cave. now that his adrenaline high was gone and he finally had a chance to catch his breath, though, he was starting to feel cold.

-

everyone’s breath hitched. even though most of them weren’t looking, the click of the button against the wall was clearly heard in the quiet room.

they all felt like crying. even techno, to some extent. tubbo fell forward against tommy, gripping his shirt as they all waited for the first sound of TNT exploding.

tubbo looked up, confused, when he heard tommy sigh from above him. he was even more confused to see a smile plastered on his face.

“that crazy green bastard did it,” tommy whispered. tubbo titled his head in confusion. where were the explosions? why was tommy smiling?

tommy patted his shorter friend on the back and tubbo let his shirt go. techno and quackity stil had their eyes screwed shut, but opened them and looked over at tommy when he cleared his throat.

“right! now that that’s out of the way, i think it’s about time we take you somewhere special, wilbur,” tommy said, his voice cracking slightly. even though he was glad they hadn’t all been blown to smithereens, he was still hurting from the fact that wilbur had wanted that.

once again, techno was the first to speak.

“excuse me?” he asked. quackity touched his ear to the wall. he could hear any explosions. what the hell?

wilbur stood completely still, his hand still hovering over the wooden button.

“this... this was planned, wasn’t it?” wilbur spoke in a low voice. “you knew the whole time, didn’t you? that there was no TNT. you got rid of it.”

the other three gasped slightly, almost comically. no TNT? tubbo looked over to tommy, who was staring back at wilbur with an empty expression.

“i didn’t know the whole time,” tommy stated. “i had a man doing it for me while we talked.”

wilbur clenched his jaw. techno smirked. he’d put the pieces together already. the crazy green boy had done it.

“what? you had- you mean- we were never in any danger?!” quackity asked, raising his voice slightly in surprise.

“i told you, didn’t i, big q? that we’d be fine?” tommy smiled over at him. quackity rubbed his temple with his fingers.

tubbo fell to the floor, crossing his legs in front of him. no fucking way. this was what they had been talking about- dream and tommy. this was their plan all along? and that’s why tommy needed to keep wilbur distracted?

tommy seemed to read tubbo’s thoughts, and he squared next to him and looped an arm around his shoulders.

“crazy, isn’t it? what one man can do in such a short amount of time,” tommy laughed. tubbo couldn’t help it, he punched tommy slightly in the ribcage. not enough to break anything, just enough to get his point across. he was upset that tommy let him think they were all gonna die.

“you let us think we all gonna die!” quackity fumed from across the room, voicing tubbo’s thoughts.

“well it’s not like i knew! for all i knew, we could’ve actually died! it’s not like i know the pace that dream can destroy TNT at,” tommy rolled his eyes.

“dream was in on this?” wilbur asked, but it came out as merely a whisper. tommy’s head whipped towards him. he’d almost forgotten about wilbur.

“yeah, he was. even he realised that this was wrong, will. you need to snap out of it,” tommy said back, standing up straight.

“and what good will that do, eh?” wilbur laughed, looking up at him. tommy frowned at the sight of tears forming in wilbur’s eyes. “is that gonna make me happy, tommy? will that give me back everything i’ve lost?”

“will blowing up manburg?” techno asked, putting his hands behind his head. wilbur looked over at him.

“what else am i supposed to do? do you know how much it hurts to look at my once-great-nation gets beaten and bruised in front of my eyes? i couldn’t handle it anymore!” wilbur raised his voice, stabbing a finger at techno’s chest. “i needed a release! and if blowing up manburg is the only way to get that release, then so be it!” he was screaming in the pink-haired mans face now, tears flowing down his cheeks. pent up anger could do things to a man, and it was clear that it had to wilbur. the other three looked back and forth between each other worriedly.

wilbur wasn’t much of a threat anymore. his one true form of leverage was gone; this meant that letting him spill out his feelings freely was now an option. especially trapped in this small room, where he couldn’t do much damage.

technoblade was probably the best person to have all of wilbur’s anger thrown at. i mean, he didn’t really sympathise well and he didn’t understand human emotions that well either. this meant that rather than scary or depressing, it was just downright uncomfortable for him.

the only thing that got wilbur to shut up was when dream came bursting through the wall next to tubbo. tubbo yelped and latched onto tommy - who was the closest person to him - but quickly regained himself and let go, smoothing down his clothes.

“dream! nice of you to join us!” tommy said merrily. “nice one on getting rid of all that TNT.”

“yeah, thanks,” dream replied simply, smiling. he didn’t have his mask on again, but it had been lost somewhere underground, so even if he wanted to wear it he couldn’t.

he kinda wished he had it on, though, when wilbur’s fist connected with his face.

tommy squealed and jumped back as dream was punched, knocking into tubbo and hurdling them both towards the floor.

dream didn’t go very far when wilbur punched him - will wasn’t very strong compared to dream - and he quickly grabbed the brunette’s wrists and pinned them above his head. he rubbed the side of his cheek with his free hand as wilbur struggled against his hold.

for being the ex-president, he was quite a puny guy.

“what the fuck, wilbur?” quackity breathed out. no one was expecting that. although, thinking about it, they probably should’ve expected something like that to happen.

“why did you betray me, dream?!” wilbur shouted at him.

“jesus, you could’ve just asked. no need to get physical,” dream whined, his face sore. “i ‘betrayed’ you because it was the right thing to do. the need for destruction clouded my judgement. tommy and tubbo helped to make me realise that it was wrong.” the two in question smiled at each other, a sense of pride flowing through them as they sat on the floor.

wilbur huffed. “it’s not the wrong thing to do.”

“yes it is, will,” tommy sighed. “i just wish you would’ve realised sooner.”

the others sighed along with him.

“unfortunately, tommy’s right. you’ll be locked up for a long time because of this, wilbur,” dream said. the older struggled once again against dream’s grip, before ultimately giving up and going limp.

tubbo got on his feet, pulling tommy up with him. he gave him a quick nod and tommy smiled at him.

“dream, don’t let go of his arms,” tommy warned. dream nodded - he was confused, but still nodded.

tommy and tubbo rushed over to wilbur and threw their arms around him. tommy buried his face into his shoulder, and tubbo hugged around his waist. wilbur’s eyes went wide.

tommy sniffed against his shirt. “you made a dumb decision, will. but god help me if i haven’t made a bunch of ‘em too.”

“you’ll never get your nation back, wilbur. but i promise you that we’ll never forget the memories we made together in l’manburg,” tubbo smiled against him, tears pouring from his eyes. dream raised an eyebrow.

the two boys had missed wilbur, the man who gave them a home when no one else would, the man who fed them when they were hungry, who taught them how to farm, how to use a bow, how to fight, but most importantly, how to smile.

“i don’t forgive you just yet-“ tommy started, feeling tears on his cheeks. “-but one day i will. i hope i will.”

wilbur stood still, trembling in the two boys’ touch. he wanted to hug them back on pure instinct, but his hands stayed glued above his head.

techno and quackity looked at each other and smiled, linking their arms together, just glad that them and their friends would love to see the light of another day.

“you’re the brother we never had, wilbur.”

“you taught us everything we know.”

“we’ll never forget everything you’ve taught us.”

“thank you, wilbur.”

both of them let the older boy go, and tommy wiped away his tears. he couldn’t help but feel sad at the fact that wilbur didn’t look too upset at their goodbye, but a reassuring squeeze from tubbo’s hand was once again all he needed.

wilbur was locked up, and the five of them - dream included - danced and partied their life away that night. schlatt had gone to bed early, and the group was welcomed by drunk partiers who couldn’t fully comprehend who they were.

wilbur lay heavily on their minds, but being able to share the beautiful scenery of their home with all of their friends was enough to satisfy their hearts.

tommy and tubbo danced until they could dance no more, enjoying each other’s company and talking about all of the precious times they had in l’manburg. the place they thought was their home because of the land, but was actually their home because of the people they shared it with.

❧


	2. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was slightly rushed, so if there are any plot holes then i apologise profusely. also, i don’t have the attention span to spelling-check, so please ignore any misspellings!
> 
> anyway, please enjoy!

# Chapter Two  
## The Aftermath

the night was coming to a close. the sun wasn’t up yet - it hadn’t even started coming up - but people were beginning to lay their heads on the piles of hay stashed around the festival, giving up partying for the night.

there was quiet chatter all around the area, from the pairs of people who’s adrenaline hadn’t run out yet, or from those who just simply weren’t tired, and chose to instead have meaningless conversation with their friends.

tommy and tubbo were the only ones left upright. they weren’t standing, but they weren’t lying down either.

they sat next to each other on their special bench, overlooking a sea of swaying trees that bad had recently planted there. the moon shone down on them and bounced off the small pockets of water below, highlighting the ground in a sickly sweet fashion. it was beautiful, sure, but ultimately just made the two boys miss their home. it made them miss the nights were they could sit on their special bench and not have a constant (although small) worry clouding the back of their minds like a parasite, telling them that they shouldn’t be here.

there was a small hum of a music disc in the jukebox next to them, making them sway slightly from side to side as well, along with the trees. the boys were sat in silence, letting the music that they’d worked so hard for guide them through the dark, breezy night.

it wasn’t necessarily cold in manburg that night, but the small breeze of the wind across tubbo’s bare arms made a shiver rock his body from the base of his spine to his neck. he tugged on the short sleeve of his green t-shirt, suddenly wishing he had brought his jumper with him to the festival.

tommy didn’t mind the wind. in fact, he welcomed it with open arms, breathing it in through his nose and letting it form tiny clouds in front of his mouth as he breathed it back out. he felt tubbo shiver next to him though, and subconsciously moved slightly closer to the brunette so that their arms were touching.

“so...” tommy started. tubbo looked up at him, tearing his gaze away from the shining moonlight reflecting in a puddle below them. “manburg’s safe.”

tubbo sighed. “yeah, it is.”

the two were silent for a few seconds. they stared at each other, eyes rather glazed over as they tried to think of something to say. tommy’s mouth opened and closed a few times, as though he knew what he wanted to say but couldn’t quite grasp it or put it into words.

“it doesn’t feel right, does it?” tubbo eventually asked. tommy’s shoulders relaxed.

“no, you’re right. it doesn’t.” tommy replied. “it doesn’t feel real.”

“yeah..” tubbo agreed. the two looked back out at the trees. *’peaceful,’* tommy thought.

“it kinda feels like we’re gonna wake up tomorrow and wilbur will be parading around pogtopia humming the same song he always does like usual,” the brunette laughed.

“yeah, exactly,” tommy agreed, nodding. “it almost feels like a dream. you know,” tommy started. “the thought of actually loosing l’manburg never even crossed my mind. i always just thought that we’d get it back, and make it out alive like we always do.” tubbo let his eyes drift towards his lap, looping his fingers together and playing with them.

“mhm.” tubbo urged tommy to carry on.

“like, i don’t even think i fully comprehended that wilbur actually went insane. i think the first time i actually realised, ‘oh shit, this might be bad,’ was when dream was shouting at us on the roof earlier,” tommy laughed, but it was filled with spite. tubbo guessed it was aimed at himself. “wilbur always seemed like the type of guy to hold on to the things he believed in no matter what. guess i was wrong.”

“we were all wrong about that, tommy,” tubbo reassured him, turning his body to face him properly. he rested a hand on the taller male’s shoulder. “we all thought that wilbur was better than that. i honestly thought he’d come around. you wouldn’t believe the shock i got when he actually pressed the button.”

“yeah, me too,” tommy said, grateful for tubbo’s kind words. “i thought he’d back down. i knew deep down, even if i didn’t realise it at the time,” he laughed,” that dream would’ve gotten rid of the TNT, but i egged him on because i wanted to know whether he’d actually actually do it. and he did...”

tommy let his head fall back onto the back of the bench, laughter fading away in a cloud up into the night sky, looking up at the starry ceiling that blanket the earth. it was a beautiful shade of dark blue, with tiny glistening specks of white littering it. it had been a while since he’d been able to view the sky at night - what with having their base unground, and all.

tubbo took a second to admire what tommy was staring at too. manburg hadn’t felt like a safe place for him in a while, either - being a spy there had made the place a sort of working ground, and that was it. it was completely different to when him and the other members of l’manburg lived there in peace after the war with the dream. now it felt like whenever he came onto these grounds, he had to put up a sort of façade. it was tiring. not to mention the burden of having to keep a secret that could end his friends lives and everything they’d worked so hard for.

suddenly, a single firework went off in the distance, and both boys looked over at it, admiring the way the colours danced in the sky, raining down on the city. a soft ‘wow’ escaped the younger boys mouth, and tubbo smiled in retaliation.

sitting there with tommy and being able to breathe in the cool night air lifted a weight off tubbo’s chest. but his mind was still clouded - with images of the room they had spent the evening in, with pictures of wilbur, with memories of l’manburg and with hopes for the future.

the two boys shared a lot of heart-to-heart conversation that night. it was a difficult night for them, one that they would look back on with a sad smile on their face. because even though they lost a lot that night, they also gained a lot.

after a while, tubbo pulled tommy up off their bench and asked him to dance. tommy, surprisingly, agreed, a smile on his face. they danced around their tree, the quiet beat of the music giving them a simple guide, and they let their feet and bodies do all the talking they needed as they spun around in comfortable silence. 

they stayed that way until the sun leaked over the hill, and golden rays spilled over the land once again. then, and only then, did they let themselves lay on the hay bails and close their eyes once more. dreams of a better future lead them through the night - or rather, morning - gentle smiles gracing their faces, huddled together as one.

-

quackity watched as the two kids quietly laughed their way up the prime path to sit on their bench, humming to himself. he hoped they were okay - today had been a long night, especially for two kids their age. not that he could say much - he was only 3 years off them, to be fair.

he spun around on his heels, sighing, and he started to walk in the opposite direction again. he had tried to catch up to them to see what they were up to, but upon seeing them smiling contently to each other, he figured it was best to leave them alone.

he stuffed his hands in his pockets - his fingerless gloves not doing much to protect his hands from the wind - but not before pulling his beanie down closer onto his head.

he wasn’t sure where he was headed. he just wanted to walk for a bit. his breathed out heavily, and upon seeing the small cloud form in front of him, he did it again. and again. and one more time. he carried on doing it until he got a bit light-headed, deciding that it probably wasn’t a good idea to faint in the middle of the sidewalk.

quackity walked for a while; so long that the moon had reached it peak in the night. not that he could see, though, as he was inside. he trailed his hands along the wall of eret’s castle, letting the bumpy rock that it was made out of prick at his fingertips.

he wasn’t sure why he was at eret’s castle. it wasn’t like he had anything to do there. maybe it was because he never got the chance to explore it before leaving to join pogtopia.

in fact, he’d never really explored any of the smp before leaving. he was tied to schlatt’s side like a loyal dog, bending to his every need and trailing behind him like a shadow. maybe having a look around while he had the chance was a good idea.

as he walked, he pondered where schlatt was. he guessed that he’d turned in for the night, probably sleeping away soundly in his room. then again, maybe he was lurking about still. quackity wondered if he’d run into him.

quackity hated that he missed schlatt. even now, he was thinking about him. as soon as he was alone, all his mind wanted to talk about was schlatt. schlatt this, schlatt that, where’s schlatt now, what’s he up to... so many thoughts, and all of them revolves around him.

it hurt quackity. he had asked tommy and tubbo to put their trust into him - after what had happened just this morning, he’d decided on the spot that he hated schlatt, just like everyone else.

that was something quackity frowned at - was it really right for him to just suddenly turn his back on schlatt? it wasn’t like schlatt was all bad - in fact, he was only really mean when he had to be. sure, quackity had a lot of work to do as schlatt’s right-hand, but then again, didn’t everyone else? not to mention that they had fun tkgether most days. knowing schlatt, he’d probably put his shoes on the wrong feet that morning and snapped at quackity as a result of it. and here quackity is, labelling him as a bad person purely based off that one encounter and what everyone else has to say.

quackity would be the first to admit that he was easily swayed by other people. even growing up, he’d change what he liked and disliked based on what everyone else thought. maybe he never grew out of that habit - at least not as well as he thought he did.

he huffed, patting the sides of his pants for anything to hold on to. it was times like these when he really wished he had a fidget toy. he huffed once more when his hands found nothing.

facepalming his head lightly, his dragged his hand down his face in dismay. upon opening his eyes again, he noticed a dim light from the bottom of one of the doors.

he looked behind him worriedly, as though he was asking some ghost behind him whether he should go in not. he ended up deciding - hey, why not? he didn’t even stop to think that everyone else was still at the festival.

he walked over to the wooden door, stopping in front of it and rested his hand on the handle. he pondered whether this was a good idea or not, before ultimately pushing the handle down and walking in.

expecting someone to be standing in front of him, he braced himself to have to explain what he was doing there. upon seeing no one, he loosened his once wincing eyes and his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room. coming from a pitch-black corridor, even the smallest of lights was blinding.

peeking his head around the door (that opened to the right) his eyes widened at the sight of a sleepy schlatt. the president had his head on the desk, cradled by his arms and surrounded by half-filled stacks of documents and papers that, knowing schlatt, were due tomorrow morning. soft snores were escaping from his slightly agape mouth.

quackity felt himself sweat. he knew he needed to leave - to run far away from this man and not look back - but something was keeping his feet firmly stuck to the floor. he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sleeping man in front of him.

his heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. it had only been around a day since he’d last seen schlatt, but after everything he’d been through tonight, all he wanted to do was run. even with him in the state, soundly sleeping and no weapon in sight, quackity couldn’t help but be scared of him.

he let out a shaky breath that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, until something caught his eye. it was wrapped around schlatt’s arm; a bandage. memories from this morning flooded quackity’s brain as he wracked it for answers, suddenly remembering that he had shot the man before running off into the woods, where he met technoblade. a short pang of guilt flushed right through him, before realising that he had good reason to shoot the man.

he stood up straighter, looking behind him, before realising that he was looking a bit ominous, and he decided to step further into the room and very quietly close the door behind him. manually pushing and pulling the handle, he tried to not let the door click behind him. if schlatt were to wake up now, he’d probably be shot on the spot.

something was tugging at quackity. he felt obliged to walk forward, like something was pulling him by the shirt.

eventually, he crept forwards, holding his breath again.

suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, quackity saw a blur of light from outside of the window. it took him a few seconds to register that it was a firework, shooting high into the sky, but by then, the noise had already gone off and it was too late.

quackity had never found fireworks to be loud, but this one rung in his ears and he was shocked into stillness. his eyes darted towards the sleeping president, and he nearly melted into a puddle of sweat upon seeing him stir in his sleep.

the younger frantically whipped his head around to the door, suddenly realising how far into the room he’d actually walked. what was he doing? he was way too far away now.

he slowly looked back over at schlatt, wincing slightly and praying to god silently that he was still asleep.

to quackity’s utter thankfulness, he was. thank god schlatt was a heavy sleeper. he breathed out in relief, cursing whoever set the firework off under his breath.

“what i am doing?” quackity asked , facepalming himself. he put a hand on his hip and looked up at the ceiling, as if he was trying to ask a higher power for answers.

of course, he heard nothing, and was left to continue to ponder his more than questionable choices.

“jesus. you’d think a guy could get some answers around here-“ quackity cut himself off with a slap over the mouth when he heard schlatt groan next him, eyes wide ring as the taller man flipped his head to the other side, getting comfortable again before more soft snores escaped his mouth.

“bruh,” quackity said to schlatt, even though he couldn’t hear him. “you’re such a heavy sleeper.”

he laughed to himself, a sad smile on his face, before his eyes glinted with wonder and he stamped his foot, hard, on the floor.

“not even a small jump? seriously?” quackity crossed his arms over his chest on disbelief, impressed that schlatt was still somehow sleeping. he had raised his voice to a semi-normal volume now, although he was still worried he was being too loud.

then again, if a firework didn’t wake this guy up, nothing would.

quackity swayed on his feet for a second, whistling to himself. he ended up inching further forward.

he finally reached the desk in which the president was snoozing, and he rested his fingertips on the wood. he quickly backed up though, as the dust coated his fingertips.

“bleh!” he whispered, blowing the dust off. he wiped a bit of the table down, brushing his sleeve off after, before plonking himself down on the corner.

he looked out towards the window, letting his legs rest, as he admired the stars in the sky. he briefly wondered what everyone else was up to. then again, it was really late, so most of them were probably asleep.

quackity wasn’t sure how long he had sat there for, but soon enough, the orange and red sunrise started to peek through the trees, lighting up the city once again. quackity hummed, taking it all in.

he felt the brush of a finger on his lower back, and he jolted in his place silently before whipping his head back to see what it was.

schlatt had a hold of his jumper, pinching the fabric at the bottom in between his index finger and thumb. quackity stared, agape, before letting his shoulders slump. he knew he’d have to leave schlatt soon, so he guessed that he’d subconsciously came here to spend whatever time he could with him before he had to go for good.

even though he would miss schlatt, he knew he was doing the right thing. schlatt’s ways were twisted, and a revolution was needed to get dream smp back to the way it used to be. peaceful, and welcoming to everyone.

the brunette covered his mouth with the back of his hand, before lifting his other one to gently push back a strand of hair from schlatt’s eyes. quackity half-smiled, running a hand through the older’s hair before bending down.

he placed a long, gentle kiss to schlatt’s head, his warm, soft hair tickling his face. before moving, he gripped schlatt’s hand firmly and pulled it away from his clothes.

straightening back up, he pulled his beanie off his head. placing it down on the table, he rose from his seat and looked out to the world.

everything was cast with a gentle glow, the morning seeping through like golden rays. it was beautiful, and quackity hoped that when they got it all back, it would look even better. he could already imagine it; everyone dancing together until the sun rose like this again once more.

he hoped everyone would be there. but looking at how things had turned out, there’d probably be at least two people missing. the thought made him inhale sharply.

he turned on his heels, taking one more look at the president, who looked to be waking up, and quackity knew he had to leave.

he didn’t have time to think about anything before he ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him and practically throwing himself down the long hallway.

it didn’t take long before he was outside, the wind hitting him in the face. he reached up to pull his beanie down, but as his hand grasped onto air, he realised he’d left it with schlatt. he turned around, walking forward, and even reached for the handle of the door to enter the long hallway again before pulling back.

he couldn’t go back now. not only was schlatt probably awake, but he had to get tommy, tubbo and techno and leave this place. they had to get back to pogtopia.

he sucked in a breath and straightened up. he could live without his beanie. plus, he knew that schlatt would appreciate the token of generosity, right?

he spun back around and took off down the path, towards his friends, leaving his old past behind him - both metaphorically and literally.

schlatt, on the other hand, woke up and immediately knew what had happened. who else would wear such a ridiculous beanie?

he stood up, stretching and yawning, before walking over to the window. in the distance, very faintly, he could see someone running. running towards the shining sun, wind blowing through his hair.

schlatt raised an eyebrow.

“seriously? not even gonna come back for your hat, quackity?”

-

dream had his hands stuffed in the pocket of his green hoodie. he always regretted his choice of gloves when it came to winter time.

it wasn’t actually that chilly, but dream had a surprisingly low tolerance for the cold.

he was walking down the prime path, towards the broken remains of what once was the community house - the house that he and his friends had built, and had once been so proud of.

he took a minute to breathe in the night air and take a look around. it had been a while since he’d been able to admire his server. the lamps that lit up the entire city, the buildings that towered over you wherever you walked, and even the buzz of the bees in the air. it was all euphoric.

dream couldn’t tell if he was appreciating all of this more because it had nearly been taken away from him. he guessed he probably was; it was like when he first got in a fight - he learned to appreciate life more after being on the brink of death.

it had always been difficult for dream. running a city was something that he had thought would never be his thing, and when he build the community house with george and sapnap, he never expected it to spiral into this. he was just looking for a home; for somewhere to put his things so he wouldn’t loose them, a safe haven to come back to after hunting.

it was anything but a safe haven now, though. having passed authority to someone else, he couldn’t even do anything to stop it either. dream was conflicted; he knew that he would never be able to run a city, but was passing that responsibility on to someone else a good idea? clearly not.

he sighed in frustration and removed his hand from his pocket, bringing it up to his face and running at his eyes. he stopped in his tracks when he realised that he didn’t have his mask.

“what?” he asked himself. “where did it...”

he stood still for a few minutes, trying to think back. he must’ve left it somewhere when he took wilbur to the jail.

he sighed once more before turning on his heels, ready to run back and collect it, before remembering that george had put extras in his chest at the community house. him and sapnap had spent a night making extras after he had lost it once; he had been quite distraught about it, and the two of them didn’t want him to be uncomfortable again.

he smiled fondly at the memory of george handing him the pile of masks, a small blush covering his cheeks and his eyes not looking directly into his own. dream had thought the sight was beautiful.

he skipped down the wooden path, quickly entering the path that lay on top of the lake towards the house. he slowed down to a walk.

he looked up at it, and completely stopped when he saw george sitting on the roof, looking up at the starry sky. the faint glow of the stars lit up his face in the most ethereal way, and dream couldn’t help but stare for a minute. after a while, george looked down at him and jumped slightly, making dream giggle.

“why are you just staring at me, you creep?” george shouted down at him, a hand over his racing heart.

“what, can i not admire the person i love?” dream sung out, a hand over his chest dramatically. george rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

“come up here!” george called down, resting his head on his bent leg, the other one hanging over the edge. dream smirked.

“anything for you,” he said in a sing-song voice, grabbing into the wooden fences hanging off the brick wall and pulling himself up. george put out a hand for him to grab onto, which he gladly took, and he was hoisted up.

plonking himself down next to george, he leant back on his hands and exhaled.

“what? out of breathe already? you’re falling off, old man,” george giggled.

“oh shut up! you’re literally older than me!” dream complained, but he was smiling.

the two boys laughed for a few seconds, before dream moved his head to rest on george’s shoulder.

“what’s wrong?” george asked, looking down at fluffy blonde hair. dream inhaled below him. how did george know him so well?

“today was just a rough day,” dream answered. he wasn’t fully lying - it was a rough day. he just didn’t explain why.

“wanna talk about it?” george asked, looking back up at the sky. he brought his arm up and rested it on dream’s shoulder, pulling him ever so slightly closer.

“not really. i’m just glad everyone’s okay,” dream said, before slapping a hand over his mouth. he didn’t mean to say that - now george would have questions, and he didn’t want him to be worried.

“i’m not gonna ask questions if you don’t want me to, dream,” george reassured him, sighing.

the two sat in comfortable silence, admiring the sky as everyone else seemed to be doing at that time.

soon enough, they heard creaking behind them, and george’s arm dropped off dream’s shoulder and they turned around.

they were met with a yawning sapnap, who was rubbing his eyes and walking up the wooden staircase.

“morning,” the youngest called out.

george looked almost disgusted, replying with, “it’s, like, 11pm.”

“yeah,” sapnap smiled, breathing in through his nose. “sorry for interrupting your date, by the way.” he wriggled his eyebrows.

george flushed a deep red, and dream just laughed. “we forgive you.”

sapnap jumped over the water that separated the group with ease, landing behind the two. he bent down, wrapping his arms over the both of them and pulling their faces close to his.

“it’s been a while since it’s been just the three of us, huh?” he asked, and the two of them smiled at him.

“yeah, it has,” dream replied.

“yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious, snap-map,” george scoffed, flicking the the black-haired male on the nose.

“oww,” sapnap whined, rubbing his nose with his palm. “that hurt, gogy!” sapnap said in his signature baby voice. george rolled his eyes. he loved doing that, apparently.

“i missed you guys,” dream smiled fondly, titling his head into sapnap’s shoulder. the two bickering boys looked over at him, before eyeing each other suspiciously.

“you okay, dream?” sapnap asked what george was thinking, as though he could read his mind.

“yeah,” dream didn’t trust himself to explain without his voice cracking. it was finally all hitting him, how he could’ve lost everything he cared about tonight. he was so lucky to be sitting here with his friends arms around him, and his love in front of him.

sapnap and george looked over at each other again, before both leaning forward and wrapping their arms around the taller man. dream instantly leant into their touch, hugging them back. he stuffed his face into the crook of george’s neck, breathing in his scent softly. curly hair tickled his forehead. he didn’t mind.

sapnap’s hand was running through his hair, and the three made small conversation for a while, just sitting together and enjoying each other company. dream played with the hem of george’s jumper, enjoying the feeling of george’s arms around him for once, instead of it being the other way around like usual.

after around half an hour of sitting as a bundle of limbs, sapnap suddenly jumped up and started rooting through his many pockets.

“what are you doing?” george asked, looking up at the boy and moving the hand he was leaning on to wrap it around dream as well.

“i’m trying...” sapnap pulled out a small firework and grunted triumphantly. “... to find this.”

“what is that? a firework?” george asked, and dream looked up at him.

“yeah! to celebrate everything we’ve through! today is the festival, after all,” sapnap smiled.

“actually, it’s past midnight so technically the festival was yesterday-“

“-that’s a great idea, sapnap!” dream interrupted, patting georges leg. the older just rolled his eyes, again, and ultimately agreed.

the three spent a bit of time getting it set up. sapnap suggested that they all light it after them all bickering for a few minutes. they agreed, and all wrapped a hand around the lighter. they bent down and waiting for the string to catch on fire, before running across the glass to get as far away as they could.

they all held their breath as the firework shot up into the sky, erupting into a cloud of wonderful colours, mixing together in a beautiful array of blinding light. sapnap cheered, and george grabbed for dream’s hand. he gave it a light squeeze, a smile on his face as he gazed at the colours raining down from the sky.

dream looked down at george, who kept his eyes on the sky. the taller put an arm around the shorter, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. george smiled up at him, before turning back to sapnap and shoving him slightly, friendly.

the three danced around for long after the colours in the sky had disappeared. they took in the wonders of the world around them, hand in hand, until the sun began its rise up once more.

dream felt content in that moment. he wasn’t sure when the three of them would be alone together again, knowing that they all had their responsibilities. but for now, he enjoyed their company and relished in the fact that they were all still as close as they were, and that they were all still alive.

❧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed! i was planning to write more but i kind of fell out of love with where i was gonna take this story. hopefully this was a good way to wrap it up, even though it was only two chapters, and i hope you all liked it.
> 
> please consider leaving kudos and maybe a comment; i’d love to see what you all thought of my twist of the dream smp storyline. it would mean a lot!
> 
> much love, may.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!  
> please consider leaving kudos and maybe a comments, it would help a lot and be greatly appreciated.
> 
> te quiero.


End file.
